


Nigdy więcej

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: JONI [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Castiel to emocjonalna ameba i dupek i w ogóle, Chuck jest Bogiem, Dean Winchester w ciąży, Destiel bez uczuć, M/M, Mpreg, czysto seksualny Destiel i tylko w przeszłości - zero uczuć etc, dziecko Deana i Castiela, męska ciąża, poród
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Czas przywitać córkę Deana po tej stronie brzucha :)Tekst na temat 21 (nigdy więcej) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Rozpisany w pięciu punktach, poród wydawał się taki prosty.

Jeden: przygotowanie pokoju.

Dwa: przygotowanie Deana.

Trzy: zabieg.

Cztery: uleczenie Deana.

Pięć: zbadanie dziecka.

Niestety, w rzeczywistości taki nie był. Każdy z tych punktów rozpisali na wiele podpunktów, a te dzieliły się na kolejne gwiazdki i myślniki, przy niektórych widniały czerwone wykrzykniki. Ale Dean nie chciał o tym w tej chwili myśleć.

Już to przemyślał. Sam przeszedł z nim przez całą procedurę, przez każdy najmniejszy szczegół i wszystkie możliwe problemy, jakie mogli napotkać. Upewnił się, że wszystko zrozumiał. Deanowi to wystarczyło.

Poza tym, to nie tak, że miał jakąś akceptowalną alternatywę.

Mógł albo oddać się w ręce zebranej ekipy albo wywołać szok i niedowierzanie oraz prawdopodobnie skazać siebie i dziecko na los obiektów eksperymentalnych, udając się do szpitala. Minęło dziewięć miesięcy, a jego córka chciała poznać świat i swoją rodzinę.

Dlatego musiał zaufać Samowi, Charlie, Crowleyowi, Rowenie i Castielowi, że wykonają plan punkt po punkcie, a na końcu zarówno on jak i jego córeczka będą zdrowi.

Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie miał prawa się bać. Więc drżał, obejmując brzuch obiema rękami i obserwując las za oknem, czekał, aż Sam przyjdzie po niego i zaprowadzi do pokoju, który przeznaczyli na tymczasową salę operacyjną.

Drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się o wiele za szybko, jak na jego gust.

— Dean? — Do środka wszedł Sam. Po chwili ciepłe ciało przywarło do pleców Deana i druga para rąk objęła jego brzuch. — Gotowy?

Pokręcił głową. Jak mógłby być gotowy?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział, przełykając ślinę. — Nie mam wyjścia.

— Trochę nie masz — potwierdził Sam. — Wiesz, że nie dam ci umrzeć, prawda? Jej też.

— Wiem. — Pokiwał głową, obejmując jedną z dłoni brata.

Jeśli zastanowił się głębiej, to dochodził do wniosku, że w zasadzie nie bał się samego porodu, co tego, co nastąpi później. Przerażała go perspektywa samotnego rodzicielstwa, a nie był pewien, jak długo jeszcze będzie działała nadopiekuńczość Sama. Zdążył przyzwyczaić się już do tej bliskości i całkowitego rozpieszczenia.

— Będzie dobrze — obiecał Sam, całując go w skroń.

— Chodźmy. — Dean zdecydował nie przeciągać tego dłużej.

 

* * *

 

— Nigdy więcej, nigdy, kurwa, więcej — wysapał, kiedy Rowena odsuwała się od jego brzucha, by ustąpić miejsca Castielowi.

Musiał przyznać, że kobieta przeszła wszelkie jego oczekiwania, działając naprawdę szybko. Naprawdę nie minęło wiele czasu od momentu, kiedy Crowley i Sam przypięli go do łóżka, a już było prawie po wszystkim. Wiedźma zdążyła rozciąć jego brzuch (klął przy tym gorzej od szewca i dzięki Bogu, że Castiel był aniołem i miał wystarczająco dużo siły, bo go dodatkowo przytrzymać), rozerwać wnętrzności, wyjąć dziecko z przyległościami i poukładać wszystko mniej-więcej tam, gdzie należało.

Naprawdę był pod wrażeniem. Oczywiście wierzył, że zdążą ze wszystkim, zanim się wykrwawi, ale nie obstawiał tempa pozwalającego zachować mu przytomność.

Castiel przyłożył mu palce do czoła i po chwili był jak nowy, choć pewnie nie zniknęły mu rozstępy. Ale pieprzyć rozstępy.

— Gdzie ona jest? Dajcie mi ją!

Jego córka była zdecydowanie ważniejsza niż rozstępy.

— Za moment ją dostaniesz — obiecał Sam, odpinając go, a potem siadając obok niego i obejmując. — Charlie i Crowley muszą ją umyć i ubrać, a Castiel sprawdzić, czy jest zdrowa. Naprawdę dobrze się spisałeś.

— Bo leżenie w bezruchu jest trudne — prychnął, przewracając oczami. Oparł się na bracie i odwrócił wzrok od Castiela, który pochylał się właśnie nad dziewczynką. W końcu powiedział, że zabierze jej swoją łaskę tuż po porodzie…

— Nie rób tego. — W pomieszczeniu pojawił się Chuck.

— Ale Ojcze…

— Nie jest Nefilimem, a nawet gdyby była, to nie czyniłoby jej czymś złym — stwierdził ten, podchodząc i biorąc ostrożnie dziecko na ręce. — Kto jest najsłodszym bobasem na świecie?

Po chwili Dean miał ręce pełne swojej córki.

— Od początku powinniście poprosić mnie o pomoc — prychnął Chuck. — Kto byłby lepszy do odebrania niemożliwego porodu niż ktoś, no nie wiem, wszechmogący.

— Byliśmy na miejscu i poradziliśmy sobie doskonale, Charlesie — stwierdziła Rowena, wciąż szorując pokryte krwią przedramiona. — Więc po co mielibyśmy cię fatygować?

— Wszystko z nią w porządku? — spytał Sam, patrząc na Chucka badawczo.

— Jak najbardziej — zapewnił Bóg. — Całkowicie zdrowe niemowlę.

Sam wyglądał, jakby chciał zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale Chuck go uciszył:

— W tej chwili nie powinniście przejmować się niczym innym.

— Może tylko snem — stwierdził Crowley, podchodząc do łóżka. Przez całą procedurę był bardzo cichy, ale Dean widział, jak ostrożnie mył wcześniej dziewczynkę.

— Och, tak, mała ma zdecydowanie mocne płuca — dodała Rowena, stając obok syna. Wcześniej Dean nigdy by jej nie zaufał, a teraz? Dosłownie powierzył jej życie swoje i córki. I się nie zawiódł.

Świat stawał na głowie, skoro ufał Królowi Piekieł i jego matce bardziej niż Castielowi.

— Jak dasz jej na imię? — spytał Castiel, patrząc na swoje przecież dziecko z niejasnym wyrazem twarzy. Jakby czując się niekomfortowo.

— Jolene Rowena — odpowiedział Dean, nie unosząc wzroku znad córeczki. — W skrócie Joni.

— ...Country? — Charlie nie dowierzała pierwszemu imieniu. Do myśli o Rowenie już zdążyła się przyzwyczaić, wiedząc, że to jeden z warunków, dla których wiedźma zgodziła się im pomóc. — Dlaczego country?

— Jo i lene — uściślił Chuck, najwyraźniej tym razem chcąc być wszechwiedzącym.

— Nie chodziło o piosenkę, Charlie. Jest jo- po Jo, Jodi i nawet Johnie i -lene, po Charlene — wyjaśnił Sam, puszczając dziewczynie oczko.

— Ładnie — stwierdził Castiel, a potem rozejrzał się dookoła. — Chyba nie jestem potrzebny, skoro Ojciec się zaangażował?

Po skończeniu tych słów, zniknął z trzepotem skrzydeł. Chuck westchnął, biorąc wnuczkę w ramiona i szepcząc coś do niej po enochiańsku.

 

* * *

 

Jakiś czas później Dean stał z Samem u boku, wpatrując się w śpiącą dziewczynkę jak w obrazek. Żaden z nich nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku, uważając ją za największy cud świata.

— Myślisz, że mogłaby spać u mnie? Tylko dzisiaj.

Sam pokiwał głową, a Dean pokochał go za to jeszcze bardziej.

— Chociaż przyznam, że planowałem spać tutaj — zaśmiał się cicho, by nie obudzić Joni.

— Możesz spać ze mną — wypalił Dean bez namysłu. Sam zamrugał.

— Naprawdę?

— Znaczy… Um… Jeśli chcesz? Żeby być bliżej.

— Chcę — odpowiedział. — Ale tylko dzisiaj. Nie możemy jej rozpieszczać.

Dopiero po miesiącu Charlie zdołała przekonać ich, że nie bez powodu urządzali pokoik dziecięcy tuż obok. I Joni naprawdę nic się nie stanie, jeśli w nim zamieszka. (Wbrew obawom Deana, Sam nie przestał u niego sypiać).

**Author's Note:**

> Jolene to tytuł chyba najpopularniejszego singla Dolly Parton, czyli bardzo sławnej wokalistki (królowej) country. Polecam zarówno [oryginał](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGEubdH8m0s) jak i wersję PTX. (Oraz wiele innych wersji. To naprawdę bardzo popularny utwór).
> 
> Mogliście też zauważyć, że zmieniłam tytuł serii na o wiele prostszy: JONI. 
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥]. Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark]. Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony, a jego kontynuacja zostanie dodana jako osobna praca. (Można jednak zasubskrybować [serię](http://archiveofourown.org/series/575653)).


End file.
